A Different Way
by Lifesagameplayit
Summary: What if Emmett and Bella what if Jasper and Rosalie what if Alice and Edward All human are you curious!
1. Chapter 1

What If? Bella and Emmett

I walked in late into the dark warm house. I sighed as I kicked off my shoes in the foyer and dropped the briefcase on the wooden floor. It was a late day at the firm a new buyer wanted a Victorian House along with modern installments, spiral stairs. She had demanded the blueprints that day. I hadn't called Bella and I knew she would be pissed she was probably in the living room pacing the floor as usual. I always screw up when it comes to her. I know she worries and she isn't the jealous type she trusts me but I know she wants to know that I'm okay but I was so caught up in this blueprint it could determine the future of my company she'll understand right?

I sighed and crossed the foyer to meet my fate. I turn into the Living room and find no Bella. I praised the God that made this miracle come true. I confidently trekked into the kitchen and turned on the light. There on the island sat a plate covered with a net with a not posted onto the counter. I looked over the note cautiously.

_Emmy-_

_If you are reading this note and your late I'm not mad… okay maybe I am if you didn't call but eat up take a shower and come sleep with me._

_-Belly_

I smiled and sat down to devour the food in my plate. She was an amazing cook. I loved my wife more than anything…I remember the day I met her I knew she was to be mine.

_2012 Sophomore Year UW_

_I was in dire need of an English tutor my 3.0 average was slipping dangerously with that class and I need to keep that grade up for so I could keep my foot ball scholarship. I had met up with my Advisor and she said she would help me find a tutor. Today was the day before the big Game against Penn. I decided to skip this session of tutoring so I could work out my arm._

_My first session was at the library at 3:30 it was 5:00 by the time I got out of the gym. When I got out a young woman bumped into me. She fell smack on her bum. I started to laugh, then she looked up and her beauty shut me up. She had a heart shaped face, plump blood red lips slightly chapped from obvious abuse from constant biting, Mahogany locks, rosy pink cheeks and deep endless pools of milk chocolate for eyes._

"_A...are you okay." I stuttered out still stunned by her. She nodded. I helped her up and she sighed haven't still said a word. "Um...I'm looking for an Emmett McCarty do you know him?" I smiled._

"_Yes I'm Emmett." I said. She blushed then her face turned to anger. She looked so hot._

"_You!" she groaned obviously upset. "I have been waiting in that library for two hours! If you don't want to keep your scholarship and pass English comp fine with me but do not let me waste my time on your worthless ass okay!" she shouted. She pushed up her glasses off the tip of that beautiful button nose. I continued to stare at her she was flushed up her cheeks down her long neck to her cleavage that peeked out of a low cut tank top. She began to turn and I grabbed her arm unable to let her go._

"_Let go of me!" her beautiful voice screamed. I pulled her body to mine and bit back a moan at how soft she was. Her breathing stuttered, "I'm sorry…" I searched for a name to place to this beautiful face. "It's Bella Swan." She said breathless. "I'm sorry Bella." I said._

_She turned pink once more. "Whatever you still have to pay for ditching me and our next session will be tomorrow and if you miss it I'm not going to come looking for you again." She said pulling away from me stalking off to a rusty old red truck. Damn I was never going to miss a session ever again._

I smiled at the memory and dumped the dirty dish into the sink and chugged down a glass of water. I trekked up the stair and entered the room closet to the stair. I walked into our sons' room with a large smile on my face. In their beds our twin boys, they were both five years old now. I switched on the dimmer as I walked into their room.

Emmett Jr. and Ethan lay sleeping in their bed. They were 2 the spitting image of me which was ridiculous it was like having mini me's running around our house. I kissed their heads and promised to take the day off tomorrow so I could spend time with them.

"Daddy…" Ethan Mumbled. I smiled. "It's me bud I'm home but you have to go back to bed." I whispered. "Be here tomorrow?" Emmett Jr. asked. "Yep we will play all day with mommy okay." I whispered kissing them once more before clicking off the light and leaving my sleeping boys.

A memory flooded my brain on the first day we brought them home.

_Bella waddled in the house after I had brought in the two bulky car seats and sat them on the carpeted floor. She smiled and turned to me. "Home sweet home," I say kissing her head. She smiled._

"_I know I miss being able to sleep in my own bed and snuggle against my husband." She said chuckling. "Baby I miss it too." I planted my lips on hers planning on deepening the kiss when a loud wail erupted from the mouth of my son. I reluctantly pulled away and sighed. I reached down and plucked little Ethan Anthony McCarty and pulled him to me while Bella reaches for Emmett Jr._

_I kissed my sons small head. He was gorgeous both of them they both had dark curls and Emmett had blue eyes while Ethan had his mothers eyes both gorgeous. "They're probably hungry can you bring me the feeding pillow it's in the nursery?" she asked adjusting herself in the couch in the living room. I nod running up the stairs I grabbed it and handed it to her._

_She fixed herself so she could feed the both of them at the same time. The Nurses at the hospital said it was possible. She held both their heads in her hands their body's stretched along the pillows arms. They suckled greedily and she smiled down at them. This was so natural for us our family it felt right._

I finally reached my bedroom hesitantly. I walked in and I was pleasantly surprised not only to the fact that my Bella was asleep but that her body was clad in a Black Lace Panty and bra set a pair of provocative thigh high fishnet stockings and garter belt fuck me pumps. She was curled up in out couch a book on the cushion next to her, her black glasses on the tip of her nose precariously. She looked a sexy librarian god…

I rushed into the bathroom quietly and took a hot shower it brought me back to our first time.

"_Are you sure?" I asked her for the second time that night. I had brought her to our first date dinner again for out one year anniversary. I, Emmett McCarty had gone a whole year without sex for her…my Bella._

_She nodded. "Stop asking I want this Em." She said smiling at me. She pecked my lips. I deepened the kiss and pushed her against my apartment door. I opened the door after parting from her sweet addictive lips._

_We reached my bedroom in seconds my shirt having been shed her shirt discarded somewhere on the floor in the living room along with my shoes and her strappy heels. My fingers were tangled in her locks her hand wrapped around my neck. I growled against her lips as she pressed her hips into my erection._

_I laid her on the bed we had spent hours studying and snacking on. She had helped me pass English comp and she stole my heart I was in love with this woman. My pants were suddenly loosened and I felt her delicate hands pushing them down my legs and as I sucked on her sweet neck. I removed her tight skinny jeans and slipped them over her perfect ass and longs slender legs._

_I continued my kissing down her body I removed her bra and blessed her breasts and worshiped her body. I removed the last article of clothing she had on as she removed mine. She took a peek which turned into a gasp. "Em you are not going to fit." I chuckled. "You can say no we don't have to do it?" I said kissing her lips. "No, I want my first time to be with you." She said her deep brown eyes meeting mine leaving me stunned as usual. "I'll be slow." I nodded parted her legs a little more._

_I entered her tight warmth slowly. I swear my eyes twitched a few times. She felt amazing. She whimpered as I bumped her barrier. I was breathing hard as was she. "It's going to hurt baby but I won't move until you want me to, okay?" I told her. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me tighter. Held her tight and looked into her beautiful face as I slowly broke her barrier. She gasped and cried out softly._

"_I'm so sorry sweetie." I said trying not to move as I was overcome with pleasure fully sheathed inside of her. I kissed away a lone tear as her breathing calmed. "I'm okay." She said weakly._

_I slowly began move she groaned in discomfort but her groaning became moaning and her moaning advanced into screaming._

"_Emmett! Oh I'm gonna…."_

I quickly patted myself dry and strolled back into our Bedroom. Bella was now fully awake pacing the room in her very revealing outfit her glasses still on. I rushed into the closet and placed on a pair of boxers

I entered the room and put on the puppy dog look. She turned to me and scowled. "Do not give me that look Emmett Ethan!" she growled. She crossed her arms under her breasts making my eyes wander.

"Where have you been it's two in the fucking morning!" she growled. "Babe I had to finish that blue print for Mrs. Johnson she was busting my balls babe I wanted to come home." I whined "Then what would it have taken to give your wife a call you have a cell Em." She scolded I could tell she was almost done fighting. "Look I don't want to fight I'm sorry forgive me?" I asked

She looked me up and down. "Fine." She said strolling to the bed. "Babe…you look amazing." I sigh watching her hips sway naturally as she walks away. "You think I picked it up to day." She said smiling. I nod "You look amazing sex on legs!" I exclaim. She smiles. "Too bad you're not getting any."

"What are you talking about?" I yelp watching her getting under the thick covers. I follow her and slide into my side of the bed. She flicks off the light on her side and snuggles into the pillow. "Bella…" "Goodnight Em." she sang. I sigh and ignore the pain in my lower extremities. I turn of the light and turn towards her. She had her back facing to me I captured her waist and placed my face in her hair. I inhaled her sweet scent and sighed.

She wiggled her butt against me and sighed as she heard my grunt. "Goodnight Bella." I groaned. She her breathing soon became slow as she drifted into sleep. I groaned my junk wouldn't let me sleep. I moved her hair from her neck and began kissing her up her neck to her collarbone. I licked her sweet neck. A soft moan left her mouth. I let my hand trail down to her legs I slipped it in between her creamy thighs.

"Emmett…" she moaned. Her eyes flew open and she moaned as she turned around and planted her lips against mine. She straddled my stomach I could feel her wetness. "God Emmett I can't resist you."

**What if? Jasper and Rosalie**

I rolled toward my wife in the Bed. She stirred and rolled into me resting her head on my chest. Her blond hair splayed out on my chest. "Good morning." I whispered. She chuckled and ran her hand up my chest to my neck.

"Morning Babe." She moaned. She opened up her violet eyes and kissed my lips. She turned and heaved off the bed. She was six months pregnant with our second child. She ran a hand over her stomach and sighs. "It's nice to wake up without morning sickness." She said happily. I smiled and sat up running a hand over my face. "Oh yeah." I asked. She nodded and stood clad in a pair of shorts and a tank top that showed the smallest amount of pregnancy belly. I grinned.

We had started early in having kids way to early like senior in college when we had our first baby. She is four now, at twenty six we both were very successful in our occupations. I was a photographer a bunch of fashion magazines and I owned my own personal gallery with my work along with others.

Rosalie had her mechanics shop she was an engineer. Her shop was one of the most popular in town. She was proud of it and the guys didn't give her a hard time. I helped her off the bed and into the bathroom, were we showered and got ready.

I was slipping on my shirt when Lillian walked in. She was rubbing her eyes her blond curls wild around her cherubic face a teddy tucked tightly under her arm clad in pink footie pajamas. I chuckled. She yawned and looked up. "Daddy!" she squealed I smiled and pulled into my arms.

"Hey, my beautiful Lilly," I cooed into her soft hair. She giggled. "Why hello our beautiful flower." Rosalie cooed. "Hi mommy." She smiled opening her beautiful violet eyes to us.

I remember that faithful night I found out Rose was pregnant we weren't even together.

_I was just coming out my Black and white photography class when I saw her again. The girls I was obsessing over since our one night stand three months ago. It was the first party of the school year a beta phi psi, was throwing it and my friend invited me that was his sister sorority and I was in need of a stress reliever. _

_When I got there I saw her in a pair of college shorts a tight yellow tank on and blond cascading hair in a high pony tail she was obviously a part of the sorority. She was gorgeous. She spotted me and her small faltered she blushed and looked away she whispered something in her friends ear and walked away. I sighed in defeat and partied drinking it up._

_I was royally drunk when I spotted her again. I smiled and kissed her, she was buzzed as well. She led me into her room and we shared a night of hot drunken full of passion sex. When I woke up that morning I had a hangover and beautiful girl on my chest. She woke up and threw up on my lap. When we went through the awkward one night stand routine, I left and her face never left my brain._

_She walked up to me as I left the class. She was sporting a pair of sweat pants and a tank top a slight bulge on her stomach I passed it off as a case of the college fifteen. She brushed her hair from her face and sighed. "Hey jasper, we have to talk." She said. Panic went through me she didn't have an std did she._

"_Ah yeah okay I'm going to lunch now." I told her. She nodded. I hopped in my car and helped her in as well. I drove to my favorite diner in the city. We sat by the window._

_When we order she began to talk. "Okay Jasper, look that night was really awkward and kind of disgusting but I know you're a good guy from your attitude so I thought I should tell you that I'm pregnant, but you don't have to contribute or whatever I'm not having an abortion I just thought you should know." She said her eyes red with obvious nights of little rest._

"_You're pregnant?" I asked in a shocked state. "Yes I'm three months along I found out a week ago." She said. "I'll do everything I have to, I want to help you." I told her with reverence. She looked up and the tears that fought to fall trickled down her cheeks. She stood up and hugged me. I pulled her onto my lap to prevent her from falling._

"_Thank you, I was really afraid I would have to do this by myself." "Don't cry, you're too pretty to cry." She chuckled and kissed my cheek._

"Come on sweetie let's put you in the tub and get mommy to the doctor so we can check on your brother or sister." I told her. Her eyes widened. "Baby comes out today!" she squealed.

"No sweetie not yet." I chuckled placing her into the lukewarm water of the tub. I gave her a quick bath and helped her dress while she ran to her mommy to brush her hair. Rosalie's smile widened at her daughter and kissed her pink little lips.

After a light breakfast of toast, eggs and bacon we left to the doctor's office. I helped Lillian into her booster seat and helped Rose into the passenger seat.

When we entered the ultrasound room after a routine check up with the doctor we allowed Lilly to come inside the room.

"First we are going to check the baby's heartbeat with a Doppler Lilly do you want to help me?" the doctor asked. Lilly smiled. "Can I Daddy?" she asked I nodded.

The doctor squirted a gel on her stomach and placed Lilly's hand around the monitor and moved it until you heard a clear and loud heartbeat of our child. "That's my brother?" Lillian asked. "We don't know if it's a boy yet Lillian." She pouted.

"I hope it was a boy." She said hopping of the stool as the doctor wiped off the gel and went to start up the ultra sound.

"Okay here is the head, back spine, hands, fingers…here are some feet, you do want to know the sex right…." We nod.

"It's a…"

_It's a girl!" the doctor cried. Here I was in the delivery room my now girlfriend had just gon through 13 hours of excruciating pain of giving birth._

_He laid the squishy baby in her arms. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears._

"_Daddy would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked. I nodded numbly and cut it. They took our child to get her all cleaned up. She was beautiful gorgeous, my angel Lillian._

"_Oh My God babe it's a…._

"…boy congrats." The doctor declared. Lilly squealed. "I have a Brother!" she jumped up and down in her spot and chuckled.

I smiled and kissed the tear that leaked from Ro's cheek away. "A boy…" she sighed and sat up.

"I have to call Bella and Alice….." she said happily as we trekked to the car.

**What If? Edward and Alice**

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" she screamed as her tiny body bounced up and down on top of me.

My eyes were closed in ecstasy I mean she was a goddess beautiful in every way and god she was making me, feel so good right now.

"Open your eyes." She demanded as her tongue flicked out to lick my lips.

I groaned and smiled. I opened my eyes; my sight was cloudy with lust my hands clenched around her tiny delicate hips. She was going to have bruises in the morning but Goodness she felt good.

"OH Edward!" she moaned her pace picking up she was exactly like the energizer bunny when you thought she was going to tire she got even more hype.

I looked up her breasts bounce as she moved causing me to moan. "Edward I'm going to come…" she moaned flinging her head back her body was flushed and I could already see the bluish purple marks coming up on her body from our activities.

My thoughts were soon blurred out by our impending climax. She collapsed on my chest and kissed my neck and chest eagerly. I chuckled and rolled her over to my side. I pulled out earning a shudder from her. "Mmmm," she sighed running her hand over my chest.

"Mmmm," I mimicked running my hand over her cheek through her short black spikes. I kiss her plump pink lips softly. She reciprocates with a sweet moan of satisfaction.

"I love you." I told her. She smiled. "I know…I love you too." She sighed tucking her face into my neck.

I ran my hand over her back tracing the long scar down her side.

"_Someone!" a girl screamed. I had just started interning at Sacred Heart Hospital, when I met her. She was being helped by a few friends into the emergency room. She was clearly passed out she was obviously still in college along with her friends._

"_What happened?" I asked quickly. "Her boyfriend happened…" a girl sobbed as I helped the tiny girl onto the cot._

"_Domestic violence?" I asked as I cut her shirt open in order to take a proper evaluation. "Yeah… we told her to get help but she was so stubborn." "How long has this been happening?" I asked writing it on my pad. "About a year now she started out with bruises then black eyes…"_

_I nodded and then examined her back there I saw a gash at least two inches deep than went from her arm pit to her hip. "Oh My God!" one of her friends screech. I looked at her "Go to the nurse, call the police and report an assault." I told her she carried her friend. _

_A couple of doctors helped me evaluate the gash we stitched her up and cleaned the wound we set her up with a room. She was finally coming out of it when I was changing her IV with some more pain killers._

_Her eyes fluttered. "Mary?" I asked catching her name from her chart and id. "Alice." She croaked_

_I smiled. "Alice, how are you feeling?" She wiped her face with her hand. "My back hurts…" she said _

"_You were assaulted, stabbed we had to stitch you up." She groaned. "You didn't arrest him did you?" she asked._

"_Your boyfriend James was arrested." I told her. She looked at me with those beautiful grey eyes. "He was drunk he would never hurt me he only gets stressed and I annoy him it's my entire fault…"_

_I looked at her. "Alice, no man has the right to put his hands on you okay you should never allow it to happen okay you are a beautiful and independent woman, you deserve better."_

"_I deserve someone like you huh?" she joked. I smiled and looked at her seriously. "You deserve someone even better than me." I said. She smiled. "Let's start out slow I wanna start out with you." I smiled._

"_As soon as you come out of here well do lunch." I told her thinking she was joking. She wasn't.._

We had fallen asleep, when our son pierced the air with his cry.

I shot up as well as Alice, she pulled on a t-shirt and I pulled on a pair of shorts and we entered the nursery. "Hey sweetie Shh Mommy and Daddy's here." She cooed to our three month old baby. Jackson was gorgeous a perfect mixture of us. He had my hair her grey eyes and perfect lips. His cry's persisted and Alice sighed handed him to me. "He's Daddy's little boy." She giggled as I laid him on my chest and he immediately quieted. "Love you baby." I said to my son and giggled at my wife. I kissed her lips. "Love you too." She chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Had some recent inspiration... so here I am again... college in the fall so ill try and be frequent... Smut warning now this is about married couples with healthy sex lives and other problems but this chapter has loads of smut in it lemo warning galor... disclaimer do not one just like to play Love me!

not beta-ed just for fun hate the grammar no need to read un editited apologize from now

* * *

Rosalie and Jasper

His moans are soft and teasing. I know he doesn't know what he's doing this deep into his slumber but the reactions it was getting out of me was enough to have me screaming for release. My body was burning hot as his body pressed hotly against my back his hardness cradled carefully between my bare thighs his gentle thrusting, his hands roaming up my sides. Transitioning into my second trimester of pregnancy had me either craving food or my husband

This wouldn't be such a problem if my husband wasn't such a grabby sleeper. His hands cup my breasts as he sighs squeezing them softly. Another person would have sworn he was awake, but I've been sleeping next to this man for over five years and this is just how he is. His fingertips caress my aching peaks.

I squeak and let out a frustrated groan. "Jasper. Jasper baby wake up." I whine prying his hands from my achy breast and pushing against his chest. His face crinkles and he whimpers pouting. God, he is cute. I sigh gazing at the angular structure of his jaw, the swell of lips, the arc of his eyebrow, and the wispy blond eyelashes that rest against his delicate cheek bones.

His thrusting becomes harsher and his breathing increases, the head of him connecting to my swollen bundle of nerves. That was the last straw; I was over stimulated and so sensitive. "Jasper!" I all but scream out as I climax quivering at the power of it.

His eyes snap open and he inspects my trembling body and the position of his hardness and the placement of his hands. He smiles slowly causing my heart to flutter then he graces me with the honor of his baby blue stare. "I would say sorry but you look like you enjoyed it." He whispered his voice raspy with sleep. I nod my body still desiring him wholeheartedly. He grabs my hips and swings my legs over his hips allowing me to straddle him. "Well how bout you do me a favor and finish me off too." He smiles confidently slipping inside my slick folds. He stretches his arms behind his head as I bounce on top of him fiercely.

I roll my hips and his eyes fall close and his mouth falls open uttering sinful moans and words. His hands move to rest on my hips and runs over my baby bump then back on my hips. He doesn't force a rhythm only allowing me to take control and rule over his body.

I alternate between thrust and swivels and my climax is around the corner. Jasper has a sheen coating of sweat over his defined chest his groans silencing into grunts and growls. He was cutting it close and just as I explode I reach around and cup him in my hands rolling him around in my fingers. His eyes snap open and he clenches his teeth as he comes bucking into my releasing himself inside of me.

I snuggle back into his chest before falling back to sleep his even breathing lulling me to sleep.

The sound of water cascading in the adjourning bathroom rang in my ears. I sighed and snuggled into his pillow breathing in his scent.

He ventures out a green towel wrapped around his waist his hair damp his chest and abs defined and dripping. I groan as his slow smile graces his lips. "Darling time to get ready, we're meeting Edward and Alice for lunch…remember?"

I roll my eyes and get ready.

* * *

Bella and Emmett

When I woke up I didn't remember having three men in my bed but there they were all three construed in a tangle of limbs, me right in the middle. Emmett was resting comfortably on my right breast while Ethan occupied the left, Emmett Junior or EJ was comfortably resting against my stomach a hand fisted in Emmett's oversized shirt.

I smiled as they had gotten there awful sleeping habits from their father who slept like a mad man. Their cupid bow lips puckered softly and released with each deep breath. Their curly hair mussed from sleep face flushed softly long eyelashes brushing against their cheek bones.

I rub my fingers through my husband curls and kissed his lips softly, his mouth turned up and his eyes twitched, but he didn't rouse. "Emmett." I complain as shake him softly.

"hmm." He groans unhappy and nuzzles his face into my boob, palming it in his hands. I bite my lip and muffle out a moan. "Wake up we have lunch with Rosalie and Jasper soon." I whisper as EJ stirs and then snuggles back into my stomach.

His cobalt eyes open still hazy with sleep. "But it's Sunday." He whines into my shoulder. "I know." He kisses my lips closed mouth because we both have kicking morning breath, which we spare each other from. We manage to untangle ourselves from the boys and tuck them into our bed.

Emmett occupies the toilet as I scrub on my morning face scrub, washing it off with a warm wet cloth, freckles dotted my nose around my cheeks summer was really good on my skin. I brush my teeth and Emmett joins me at the "his and her" sink, we glance at each other in the mirror as we brush our teeth, he grins at me the blue foam clouding his teeth. I giggle and finish up. I turn on the shower head and the waters. As I bend over the tub Emmet palms my butt giving soft pinches and rubbing it softly.

My poor ass-man, I think he loves my badonkadonk more than my personality. I don't complain though it can illicit a lot of reactions from me; all positive. I swat away his hands and he pouts, and then kisses me deeply grabbing my ass forcefully. "Are these my favorites?" he growls referring to the popular cheekie panties that accentuate his favorite part of my anatomy. I chuckle nod. He let me down and I rip off his old college shirt and bend at the waist giving him a good view of my lingerie.

He grabs my waist and groans. "Take them off and get in the shower, I'm taking you against the tile this morning." He orders roughly. I squeal as he lands a hard slap on my right cheek giving my left the same attention before pulling off his boxers as I peel off my underwear.

I scamper under the warm spray letting it wet my hair and my body. Emmett walks in behind me and shares the spray along with a heady kiss. Emmett's passion was the one thing that always attracted me to him despite him pissing me off, I know he loves me unconditionally he might not say it much, but he shows me through his actions.

Letting my lips loose he attacks my neck sucking on my sweet spot. My toes curl and I let out a guttural moan, "Emmett…" His biceps contract as he hikes my legs around his waist his large hands engulf my butt cheeks, slowly inching into my center his eyes glued to our connection. Emmett is the largest man, not that I have anyone to compare to, I've ever seen and to this day he needs to allow me to adjust to his size. When his hips meet mine we have both reached nirvana. He pulls out and slams back into me, with a growl and sucks on my neck keeping me a whimpering mess.

He groans then lets my feet on the tiles and switches our position. He forces an arch in my back as my breasts are pressed against the cool tile and re-enters me from behind. My eyes roll back in my head as his strokes continue long and hard, bringing me to highs so forceful my legs go numb.

"Em! Em! Em! Yes, yes, faster baby, harder." I squeal. His growls are deep and rumbling as his hand explore the expanse of my back while his hips and manhood cause my pleasure. One forceful thrust against my G-spot causes me to implode. My walls clench around him as I scream out his name in pure ecstasy, he follows me with a few more thrusts as I milk his cock.

Emmett pulls out slowly and helps me steady myself on my feet. Unsuccessful he sits me on the bath bench and washes me and himself. He smirks as he turns of the water. "Think you can get up now?" He smiles.

"Arrogant bastard, who told you to fuck me till I couldn't walk, hmm," I asked frustrated at my jelly reduced legs. He grabs me up in a towel and walks me to our closet; he sets me down on my now steady feet.

"Come on babe, before we're late." He murmurs kissing my temple.

* * *

Alice and Edward

My hands were tangled in his bronze locks, his face buried in between my legs. Good god did this man love going down on me, and I am not complaining he was good at what he did. My feet were planted firmly on his broad shoulders and I could hear him lapping at my clit and lower lips humming in enjoyment.

"Fuuuuuuck…." I groan as he hums around my throbbing bundle of nerves, his fingers curling up into my G-spot. My back was arched almost painfully as I came hard on his face, bucking wildly against his tongue, tugging on his hair. He allows me to assault his face only humming and lapping up my essence. He chuckled arrogantly. "Damn I'm good."

I glared at him but couldn't muster the strength to keep up the façade.

I slowly let go of his hair my legs go limp as my walls slow there incessant clenching I giggle. Edward has already kissed up my body sucking on my neck and grinding his hardness into my sensitive center.

Edward sighs. "I'm not going to get laid right now am I?" He was throbbing hot against my thigh. "You know that I'm way too sensitive when you go down on me like that." I said kissing his lips drawing one of his lips into my mouth. He pouts.

"But…" I smile and cut him off by sliding my hand down to grasp his manhood. I push his shoulder forcing him to lay down as I straddle his chest and lean down to take him fully into my mouth.

"Shit, Fuck, Alice!" he yelps. He is hard and hot in my mouth, his skin silky and smooth against my tongue. His hands run up my ass he gives my left cheek a gentle slap. I slowly relaxed my throat and allowed him to slip in I swallowed against him twice. He had gone completely silent before letting out a ferocious growl, then bucking into my mouth.

I hummed around his length and began to bob my head down on him. I splayed my hands on his abdomen which was heaving with every breath. I pressed against his lower stomach before slipping in my finger inside of him and rubbing against his prostate. His bucking became wild, as I rubbed his sweet spot, his lower abdomen began to clench and flex with the beginnings of his orgasm. I did this all the while bobbing down against his impressive length.

"Grrugh, Fuck… shit Gah!" Edward screamed his voice raspy as I press firmly against his prostate causing a stream of his essence in my mouth. His groan was long and drawn out as his muscles clenched around my finger and his manhood throbbed then softened. He softly thrusted in my mouth riding out his high, I brushed my lips against his head, he shuddered and fell flat on his back satisfied. I kissed his soften cock and smiled.

"Damn I'm good," Mimicking his earlier statement. He chuckled breathlessly. "Wahhhhhhh." The cry of our son wailed through the baby monitor. Edward gave me a small pout. "Go get my son woman, I can't feel my legs…" he sighed I chuckled and sashayed off.

* * *

Rosalie

I loved watching my baby drive, he looked so hot. The tendons in his forearm would stretch and his large hands and slender fingers would entice me. Usually I drive but I loved watching Jasper drive, on any turn he'd nibble on his bottom lip as if worried, then pop it out as we rounded the corner it would be red and plump so fucking sexy.

God this pregnancy is making me a Nymphomaniac. I turned to look at a dozing Lillian in the back seat. Her blond curls framed her round face she looked just like her daddy. We turned into the large driveway and punched in the pass code to Esme and Carlisle's gate and we soon drove in. The Buick Enclave slipped in smoothly over the gravel driveway, a luxury car that fit the car seat was our goal and damn did we make a good choice.

Esme comes out helping us with bags and the food we brought for our weekly lunch. Esme and Carlisle are Emmett's and Edward's parents, Jasper have been friends with them since childhood so they viewed us as their children. We weren't the first one there we could see Emmett and Bella's twin's running out by Esme's garden and near the creak. Lilly woke up slowly and smiled at Esme. We said our greeting and went out onto the Patio.

Emmett had Bella who was scant in her white shorts and white bikini top, in his arms his hand splayed against her ass, a lovely asset of hers spinning her up in the air as she protested. Edward and Alice were snuggled in a pool couch Jackson tucked between the two.

"Put me down!" Bella squealed. Emmett booming laugh echoed as he set her on her wobbly feet. She glared at him and adjusted her top before smacking his chest and rounding up the twins who were digging up some creek rocks by the garden.

"Hey Guys." Jasper greets setting Lily down on a chair. Alice squealed and jumped up to touch my belly a habit of hers. I smiled and hugged her. Bella a slight woman of 5'5 and 125 pound held her four year old boys, who took after her husband so perfectly it was scary. She grinned when she saw us kissing both of us and letting the hefty boys down.

Carlisle came out setting up the grill, the guys went to help, and while we girls helped the kids get ready for some swimming. Bella was glowing more so than usual and it was clear to everyone that. She helped the boys out of their shirts and was now applying loads of sun screen on their bodies. Alice being quite bold decided to point it out.

"My My Bella you are looking quite fresh faced, Emmett must really be taking care of you." Alice smirked shaking a bottle of newly warmed formula for Jack then feeding him. Bella blanched then blushed looking at Esme who smirked slyly, not the least bit disturbed that we were talking about her son's sex life. She places the boys in the pools shallow end and sat on the steps, I allowed a Lilly to join them sitting by her, the girls joined us.

"How come every time we see each other this is what we discuss?" she asked exasperated turning bright red. I smiled and watched as Lilly and the boys splashed keeping close to us.

"Bella… if you didn't look like you were so freshly fucked every time we wouldn't address it," I smirked. She got red down to her bust line. "You guys can tell." She squeaked looking toward the monster man that is her husband who was laughing shirtless flipping burgers and sipping on a beer.

"Yes dear it is quite obvious, so spill." Esme giggled. Gah this woman was the best; she totally lived for this juicy gossip.

Bella smiled. "Boys no fighting and stay away from the deep end." She scolded the inching boys Lilly stayed close in her purple floaters.

"Recently Emmett has been very busy with work a particularly persistent client, so sex was unusually sparse and I was getting frustrated because, one have you seen him, two he hasn't been calling me when he was late I was getting worried I mean he can have anyone, and thirdly I've been increasingly horny for him lately it's the stress, and he surely knows how to release my tension." She vented, and then grabbed EJ to fix his water wing.

"Emmett would never cheat on you; my son is completely infatuated with you." Esme said softly.

"Well anyway, this week he's been free and he has made it up… God he's really made up for lost time." She sighed dreamily. Alice squealed.

"So good sex…" I inquired. She looked at all three of us then at Emmett who was looking at her like something to eat, she bit her lip and his eyes hooded as he took a swig at his beer before turning around.

"Spectacular sex, up there with our honeymoon, but that's not it he'll be so romantic one day, then rough and demanding another, and he's passionate always." "AWWWW" we sighed.

She blushed bright red. "Have you lost weight sweetheart?" Esme asked softly. Bella nodded. "I've been trying this new meal plan and exercise ritual…."

Jasper

When the girls went to chat we all set our sights on a smug Emmett. "What the hell was that about?" Edward asked. Refereeing to the stare down the couple had minutes ago. Emmett laughed and gave us a smug shrug of his shoulders.

"Nothing… just that I fucked her silly this morning and now the girls are grilling her… thought I'd give them some ammo." He said. I smirked. "You always can tell with Bella." I murmured

He nods and winks at her again her face turned pink. "My blushing baby,"

"Just Like Esme…" Carlisle chuckled. Edward and Emmett groaned. "Dad, come on, that's my mom you're talking about here." Edward whined. Carlisle shrugged and chuckled.

Emmett grinned and sighed looking back at his family Bella had joined the boys in the water they were playing Marco Polo and EJ was it, it was sweet to watch. Rosalie had taken off her bathing suit cover up and was now sun bathing suit Lilly, beside her coloring but fuck did my pregnant wife look hot, her round stomach, endless legs generous breasts and long golden hair. She turned and blew me a kiss; I grinned and winked at her. Lilly climbed up to lay next to her mommy snuggling into her side.

"So did you find out the sex of this one," Edward asking Jackson on his shoulder, as he burped his son. He kissed the infant as he let out a quite burp.

I nod. "We are having a boy, this time." I told him proudly.

He nods. "Bella needs to hurry up and give me my little girl then we can be done with kids but I want a little Bella I can spoil." Emmett said gesturing to Bella who was helping the twins eat some Italian ice, and failing as they had cherry stains on their white shirts and around there mouths. She just laughed and kissed them.

"I mean those two look like me…" he trailed off smiling. "It's actually a little creepy how they resemble you." Carlisle said smiling.

"Yeah like little Emmett clones…" Edward smiled.

"Take the bottle, for me baby," Alice said as she walked up to Edward. Edward nodded picking up the formula filled bottle, his son began to suckle on his second bottle of the afternoon, the infant curled into his father and stared at him.

"Your one to talk look at Jackson he's the spitting image of you." Edward shrugged and swayed with his cooing infant.

* * *

Emmett

It was late when we got the boys to bed, Ethan just didn't want to settle. I tucked his sleeping body into bed while Bella packed away some leftovers from the cookout. I tip toed down stairs and saw her flitting around our kitchen looking beautiful as usual.

She plastic wrapped a bowl of salad and stuck it in the fridge along with a serving of baked potatoes. She sighed cleaning off the pristine counter with a dry cloth. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her slender waist. She sighed into me as I planted a soft kiss on her silky soft neck.

"Are you all done in here?" I asked nibbling on her earlobe. She shuddered. "Yeah," Her voice low and wispy.

"Want to hop in the Jacuzzi with me?" I asked. We still had on our bathing suits when we got onto our balcony the Jacuzzi I preheated was now steaming in the brisk air. I dropped some towels on the towel warmer as we slipped in the hot water. Bella moaned as she leaned her back against my chest we looked off into the sky and watched the stars in the sky.

I kissed her neck rubbing her sides and loving her body against mine.

"Bell I want you to give me a daughter." I said softly in to her ear.

"So soon, the boys aren't even in school yet." She said softly. We had made a compromise that the boys would be in school before we tried for another baby.

"I want another baby; you know how much I enjoy you pregnant." I told her chucking, slipping off her swim suit top. She laughed and chucked the constricting top onto the marble floor of the balcony.

"You just like how big my boobs get." She said as I palmed her breasts. I chuckled and nodded.

"I want a little girl I can spoil." I told her as she spun around untying her bottoms and pulling my board shorts down in two swift movements. I kissed her nipples eliciting soft sighs from her as she slowly slips over my hardness. My head lolled back as my breath picked up, feeling her around me was still as breathtaking as ever.

"A little girl hmm?" she asked fully in control over my body as she swiveled her hips around me. "Uh... shit, don't stop…Yes, a little girl with big brown eyes like her mom." I groaned out as the water began to slosh with her vigorous thrusting.

My eyes close tightly as my balls begin to tighten. Fuck to soon, I still her hips, with my hands. "Whoa baby, you're going to make me come too soon." I said unashamed. My baby made me hard as fuck, and she knew what I liked. She smirked mischievously, and her walls suddenly clenched around me. I hissed and glared at her. She slowly swivels her hips, voluntary clenching against me. I growl loudly unable to stop my orgasm this time and she knows it.

I grab her hips tightly unable to stop my spasmodic thrusts into her, riding out a powerful orgasm. She smiles down at me, she did this every once in awhile saying she likes seeing my face as I cum.

* * *

Bella

He is thrusting into me his mouth open softly the most delicious moans escaping from his mouth, his dimples have deepened when his jaw clenches, revealing those pearly whites, his tan face turns bright red and his blue eyes turn a dark blue, his thick neck is exposed to me so I lean down and latch on to it kissing him as he rides out his orgasm.

His thrusts become shallow and slow down his legs are quivering softly so I know he came quite hard. His eyes close softly his breathing begins to even out, he moans a low and satisfied moan. I let a giggle slip. His eyes snap open and he gives me an open glare.

"You know I hate it when you don't cum first Bella…." He groans slipping me off his semi.

"I'm getting old I can't go for eight rounds a night like you want me to." He chuckles. He plants my butt on the ledge of the Jacuzzi. I squeal from the cold and his mouth on my engorged clit. I grab on to his wet hair and the heat of this situation makes me forget the nippiness of outside. It doesn't take long for me to cum on his tongue. My body slumps back into the warm water, he slowly enters me again and when we come to simultaneous climaxes, looking into each other's eyes, making love to one another.

"I love you, have my baby." He said kissing my neck as we climb into bed. "I'll stop by the doctor to have the Mirena removed and we'll start trying again." I told him snuggling onto his chest. "I love you too Bear." I said as he pulls my whole body over his getting comfortable with his human pillow (yours truly).

"A girl, Isabel, her name." he said firmly. I whined but we did make a promise if I got to name the boys he got to name our daughter. His breathing slows and we drift off to sleep against one another.

* * *

Jasper

Lilly was cranky. Rose was taking a shower as she had been on her feet all day. While I was dealing with a screaming four year old, I sighed as I tugged Lilly's pajama pants over her bum.

"I don't want to go to sweep!" she cried her eyes bright red and streaming tears her lip red and a pouted and trembling, her nose dribbling.

"Lilly it is way past your bed time and mommy and daddy are going to bed and so are you." I told her calmly. She took that moment to raise the octave of her cries screaming as I wiped her face and pulled her blond curls in a hair tie. "NO DADDY NO!" she stomped her little feet as I led her to her bed.

She chose that time to refuse to walk. I grabbed the screaming girl in my arms and sat down on her bed, sitting in her lap as she cried.

"Lillian Faith Whitlock, you are going to stop crying right this instant." I scolded my voice even. The four year old quieted down. "Daddy loves you baby but if this behavior continues you are going to find out what a red bum is okay." Her eyes widened of the prospect of getting a red bum, like she caught Emmett junior getting… a spanking.

She began to cry again, I gave her a stern look that made her bite her lip. "Do you understand me young lady?" She nodded and I helped her into bed. I tucked her in and read her a book, half way through it she fell asleep. Kissing her forehead, I'm met with a sight in my bed room.

My wife naked on my bed playing with one of her toys she received for her bachelorette party about four years ago. I leaned against the door jamb watching her get off. I palmed my instantly hard dick through my jeans as her pants became whimpers.

Her eyes are closed tightly; to horny to watch this happen without me I lean against the bed lightly giving her a healthy lick up her slit removing the dildo and replacing it with my mouth.

"Fuck! Jasper!" she screamed coming hard against my mouth. I kiss my way up her body. "What'd I say about using that piece of plastic?" I asked her darkly, giving her a hard bite on the shoulder.

I slip into her drenched folds careful not to place any weight on her. I give her a rough thrust unable to control myself. "Answer me." I growled out as her mouth was paralyzed in a delicious little "O" no noise came from her though her throat paralyzed.

"N…n...n…not to use it when you are here to …fuuuuuuuck right there, don't you dare stop, give me the real thing." She groaned out her eyes shut close her long fingers and delicate hands grasped at my butt. I pulled out completely to turn her around. She giggled as I raised her but in the air and gave it a little tap. I pulled her to the edge on the bed so I could stand. I inched back into her with a slow thrust.

"mmmm." She sighed. Grabbing her hips I slowly thrust into her, driving her absolutely mad as the pace while enjoyable, kept her on the brink of orgasm.

"Jasper, Don't fucking play with me!" she growled snapping her eyes back at me as I pushed into her slowly.

"Oh? What do you want then? Hard?" as I pushed into her with force. Her head dropped limp.

"Deep?" I asked pulling completely out then in balls deep. "Eep!" she squeaked.

"Faster! Deeper! Harder! I want you baby. Give it to me!" she demanded.

"Please?" I teased. She punished me for that one pushing back onto me and clenching around me. My eyes rolled back and my hands steadied her.

"Huh! It's on then." I growled giving her all that I had.

* * *

Rosalie

The headboard smacked against the wall violently as Jasper, pounded into me with what sounded like the beat to "Face down Ass Up" which wouldn't surprise me. "You okay baby, that feel good?" he growls as I've been silent for awhile, my moans came out silent as the amount of pleasure I was feeling was unbearable.

"Keep…yeah." I tried failing my hands gripped the sheets Jasper had a delicious hold on my hips.

His moans were scattered and deep, Jasper often fought off his orgasms waiting for me to reach my climax and I could feel him pulsating inside of me, I knew he was close. "Come on mommy, come for Daddy." He said softly running a hand up my back driving into me deeply, hitting my G-spot directly.

I didn't expect this my body combusted, the orgasm started in my center then ran through my whole body, I didn't even realize that I had squirted on my man. Jasper was too far gone to notice either. As stars clouded my eyes, Jasper groaned coming, hard to, by the force of his thrust and his hold on my hips.

"Fuck! Baby! Yes… yes… yes!" he growled out his hips still rolling inside of me.

"Jasper! Jasper, Jasper!" I scream my voice hoarse.

Jasper pulled out slowly shuddering. I looked behind me to see his eyes widened in horror!

"Babe did your water break! We have to go to the." I looked down to see my essence in a puddle on our sheets and still running down my legs.

"OH! No, I think… I think I just ejaculated?" I said a question in my voice. His eyebrows unfurled and a smirk crossed his face.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. I glared at him and rolled my eyes. "Don't get all self righteous now, I make you ejaculate every time we have sex." I told him standing up and stripping the bed. He reached for fresh linens. When the bed was dressed we took a shower together kissing, we made love once more before falling dead asleep in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward

Alice was sleeping when we pulled up to the house. Jackson was snoring along with his mother. I quietly park the car into our driveway. I grab a sleeping Jackson and manage to place him in his crib. Heading back to the garage to capture my wife, I gather her in my arms and she snuggles into my chest. She was so slight at 4'11 and less than 100 pounds.

When I lay her in out bed her eyes flutter open. Her shining orbs smiling back at me sleepily. I kiss her soft pink petal lips. She stretches running a hand through her short bob of hair. "hey sleepy head." I chuckle. I loosen the buttons of my khaki pants and pull off my polo throwing them both into the hamper.

Alice rests on her elbow in bed to watch me. Her eyes are hooded and she makes no move to get ready for bed. "Baby you plan on getting ready for bed?" I ask her sauntering to the edge of the bed. She sighs.

"mmhm." She answers she licks her lips her little tongue teasing me.

I help her off the bed she shimmy's out of her jeans and pulls of her loose blouse her bathing suit still snug on her body. She wore a one piece; if you could call it that the thing was only attached by a small piece of fabric in the back.

She gives me a small peck on the lips before sauntering out to get ready for bed.

In the bathroom I go through the nightly ritual of washing up and shaving. Alice joins me we brush our teeth in mutual contentment.

We are rolling down the comforter in bed when she says it and looks at me.

"Edward?"

"Babe?" I answer.

"I'm horny." She said softly adjusting her black panties and her white t shirt.

"Oh really now?" I ask her as I climb under the covers she joins me resting her head against my chest as I put on my glasses and pick up the book on my nightstand.

She nods biting her lip, she snuggles into my chest

Her contentment had me fooled I figured she had fallen asleep when I clicked of the lights after reading a chapters of the novel I had started.

"Are we going to make love now?" she asked before I could flick the second light off.

"I thought you had fallen asleep." I told her. She smirked.

"No I was letting you get some reading done since it has been nearly a week since I've actually given you a break."

"Alice this book doesn't override your need, I'm your husband your needs come first." I told her stripping her of the t shirt and pleasantly surprised to see her braless. She sighs as I take purchase in-between her soft thighs.

Her hands glide down my back her hands grabbing the waist band of my pajama pants pulling down my boxers in the same succession.

"I just…" she sighs as I enter her warmth. My thrusts are slow and our breathing begins to heighten.

"What is it Alice, tell me." I sigh into her ear, then latching onto her neck.

"It's just… I always want you…. I can't get enough… oh Edward." She moans out this sentence her nails dragging down my back.

"I feel the same way." I lean up on my hands so I can look into her eyes. Her hands rest on my hips pulling me impossibly closer.

My hips maintain this slow pace, there is no rush in our love making. I run my hands up her side tracing her scar. I place kisses on her lips and face, peppering her neck with nips and kisses.

"I love you." I say as I capture her lips. I reach under her waist as the pressure of my climax becomes too much. I reach to grab her shoulders deepening my thrust.

"Edward!" she squeaks at one particular hard thrust into her silken warmth.

I stop. "Did I hurt you?" I pant, my eyes cloudy on the edge of my climax. Her hands grab my ass pulling me to her.

"Don't you dare stop!" she shouts. I continue loving her, the sound of our hips connecting once rhythmic becomes jagged, and once soft pants become labored breathing, soft whimpers become moans.

Alice's fingernails dig into the flesh of my backside and her little frame arches into mine as she reaches completion. I follow suit with the whisper of her name on my lips.

Our bodies are slick and I've collapsed on top of my little wife. She is clutching to me her breathing slowly becoming regular.

"I love you too." She whispers as I roll her small body on top of mine the sheets and blankets follow suit. Soon my wife and I are in a deep slumber.

I wake up to the soft sounds of suckling and cooing of a baby. I open my eyes and stretch slightly.

Alice giggles and I turn toward the sound of her laughter.

Jackson is attached to the breast of Alice his hand possessive on the mound.

"Hey little guy." Call to my son running a hand over his cheek. He coos blinking up at his mother.

"He's not taking the bottle this morning." She chuckled.

"Oh yeah so the weaning thing is going to take a little longer isn't it." I asked her wrapping my arms around the both of them.

"What time is it?" I ask her.

She smiles. "Its 5:30 Jackson will be ready for bed again in a few." She whispers watching as our sons' eyes flutter close.

She steps out of bed and out the bedroom door. She returns after a while. She had my boxers on and my white t shirt from the night before her hair is mussed around her face and she's never been as beautiful.

She scrambles back in bed and I am happy to welcome her back into my arms.

We fall into a deep slumber. I love Sundays.

"Do you think they forgot?" a voice whispered.

"Emmett they are lying in bed of course they forgot." A softer voice scolded.

My eyes open Alice is tucked into my chest mostly hidden by the sheets and comforter. I look toward the cause of the noise.

My brother's grin is wide and he is leaned up against my door jam, his wife standing next to him.

"What time is it?" I groaned tucking Alice deeper into me. She sighs and does not stir.

"11:30 you guys are supposed to watch the boys remember?" he asked.

Bella smiled softly. "It's okay if you can't I'll just reschedule the appointment."

"No Bella its okay just give me fifteen minutes, "I told my lovely sister in law. I flash her smile and stand in my sleeping pants. Alice rolls over into the covers completely pooped out.

Bella blushes her hand tightening in Emmett's grip.

"Hey stop dazzling my wife." He teases her blush getting brighter. I flash them both a crooked smile. Her face is in flames by now and Emmett is fighting laughter. She stomps her foot and scowls at the both of us

"You Cullen boys are all the same." She huffs storming out the room.

Emmett chuckles. Looking after her.

"Look at that ass." I comment cheekily.

"Watch it!" he growls possessively. I smile.

"No worries brother I love my wife." He smiles and hugs me.

"Thanks for watching the boys, we are taking Bella to the doctor today we want to try having another baby; so we are getting the birth control removed."

"Really bro, that's good news, another baby are you sure you might end up with twins again."

Emmett Smirks. "Eh twins twice, I'm obviously producing superman swimmers." He chuckled.

I follow my brother down the steps of our home and into the kitchen. Bella is tending to a sobbing Ethan while EJ looks quite nervous.

Emmett grunts and gives a pointed look at the guilty boy.

Bella scoops up the crying boy and he tucks himself into his mother softly crying.

Emmett wraps his arms around the two kissing his sons head.

"What happened?" I asked as EJ's eyes fill with tears.

"His brother felt the need to hit him." Bella said giving the other boy a look.

"Have you apologized?" Emmett asks stooping down to EJ.

EJ shakes his head his head of dark curls bounce around his round face.

"You hurt your brother, EJ, you need to apologize, we are family and we don't hit people when we are angry okay." Emmett said sternly. EJ's watery eyes spill over into tears. Bella puts down a calmed Ethan in front of his brother.

"I, sorry Ethan." EJ said softly. Ethan nods softly holding his mother's hand. "It's okay Em." He said

"Now give each other a hug." Bella orders. They both roll their eyes.

"Hey, none of that now you listen to your momma." Emmett scolds. The two boys meet in a curt embrace.

"Thank you." Bella said to her sons. "Edward I'm going to put the boys down for their nap, is the guest room fine?" Bella asks as her boys whine.

Emmett gives them both a pointed look, their whining ceases. I nod to my sister in law. "Yeah that's just fine."

They disappear upstairs once again. Emmett sighs. "Sorry about that, the boys are usually well behaved but it is around naptime they both get cranky and frankly tired of one another."

I shrug pouring a cup of orange juice.

"Her appointment is in a half an hour and it will be done in less than an hour that so we will come back for the boys soon." He said softly.

"What's the rush, Alice and I can take them for longer than that." I told him. He smirks.

"I don't want us to impose."

"Emmett I'm giving you and Bella time for you to start making that baby girl." I tell him.

"HUH I'll take you up on that offer." Emmett answers smirking.

Bella and Alice descend the stairs, Jackson in Bella arms.

"The boys are asleep; they'll be out for at least an hour sometimes longer." Bella announces. Jackson coos in his aunt's arms nuzzling her breasts trying to latch on.

"Oh someone is hungry." She laughs

"Hey Jack My boy those are for me!" Emmett scolds. Bella rolls her eyes and the couple leaves after a cup of coffee.

Emmett

Bells came into the examination room in a paper hospital gown her cascading curls up in a messy bun. She takes her seat and get comfortable in the stirrups.

I plant a kiss on her forehead to relax that wrinkle in between her furrowed brows. She smiles at me grabs my hand.

The Gyno comes in along with an ultrasound technician.

"We sent you urinalysis in Mrs. Cullen and we are going to do a ultra sound to check for pregnancy." The doctor recites as the technician starts the machine up.

Bella opens up the gown around her flat stomach, marred with silvery stretch marks that show the evidence of our sons.

The technician begins the examination. Pressing the wand onto her stomach, my eyes meet the monitor and Bella squeezes my hand.

"Okay you aren't pregnant which is good, the birth control was successful, but the Mirena was dislodged slightly but that really isn't a problem."

The removal procedure went without problems and we headed home. When we made it home she took what she called a well needed shower.

I decided to plop down on the couch and play some FIFA. Soon enough Bella bounded the stairs in a par of cotton shorts and my Udubb sweatshirt.

She plops down next to me and picks up the extra controller. "Let us play Madden." She chuckles. I smirk and change the disk

Mid-way through out last quarter Bella was standing and pushing me. She gets so cute when she plays video games.

"Don't run the ball!" I scream. I fumbled to get my defense ready but her man was already 15 yards down the field and scoring the touch down. She screams in happiness as she makes her field goal. End of the quarter and I was still four points down. The game ends she is the winner. She does a little dance shaking her ass in my face.

"Ha I won!" she says in a sing song voice.

I roll my eyes and watch her do her little dance reclining into my seat. When she looks at me she blushes realizing I was enjoying this.

"What do I win?" she asks softly. I laugh grabbing her hips laying her on my lap. She straddles me and gets comfortable leaning in the crook of my neck.

"What's up baby?" I ask her

"I'm cramping." She said softly

I clutch her tighter to me.

"You want something for it?" I ask her she shakes her head in my shoulder.

I rub her back trying to comfort her as the cramping passes.

I run my hand under the sweatshirt over her slender spine. She sit ups and smiles at me.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asks changing the subject. I shrug pulling my soft wife closer to me.

"It doesn't matter really," I tell her kissing her soft neck. She moves her neck to give me room. My hands drift to her bottom.

My lips meet her soft lips in a deep kiss. Her mouth tastes of vanilla and honey, I moan against her lips tightening my grip of her hips against mine.

"Fuck!" she groans grinding herself against me searching for friction.

I chuckle against her lips. My innocent Bella was gaining quiet the potty mouth from her husband.

"I thought you were cramping?" I asked.

She meets my eyes her dark brown deep and shining.

"I can't think of the cramping when there is another ache my husband seems to be neglecting." She spits back at me smirking.

I flash her, a grin. Successfully distracting her as I wrench the baggy sweat shirt over her baring her bare chest to my eyes, I capture her pink peaks in my mouth before she can utter a word. Her fingers are in my hair now and I'm aching against her thigh.

I pull her to stand, attaching my lips to hers before parting quickly.

"Alright no more fucking around." I whisper pulling my clothes off. She smiles chucking off her shorts and underwear pulling her hair from the ponytail it was in.

I motion her to come to me. She smirks running her hands over my stomach and chest.

She mumbles as her fingers dance over my skin.

I lean to her ear. "What was that?"

"I said how the hell you managed to maintain a six pack after 6 years of marriage and two kids." She said running her hands over my back now.

"MMM. I have motivation, I have a very sexy wife to please and you like my body no?" I ask pulling her to straddle my lap as I take seat on the couch once more. I slowly ease into her.

She is gasping her head thrown back in ecstasy. "Yes!" she pants as she is fully seated on my hardness.

I rest my hands on her ass and relax my neck against the cushions as she rocks her hips against me.

My lips meet hers once more to kiss. I leverage myself so I can thrust up inside her as she continues her delicious hip undulations.

I'm groaning by now surely making a fool of myself. Bella has gained her full body blush sheen of sweat glistening her pert breasts and flat stomach, her shapely hips making movements causing my voice to raise an octave.

"You feel so fucking good." Bella moans out throwing her head back balancing her hand on my knees... I allow my hands to roam her soft body, cupping her breasts and caressing her back and hips.

Bella repositions herself onto her knees pulling her hair up in her hands as she bounces up and on top of me. The sight causes my balls to tighten in anticipation.

"Oh Fuck Emmett, you are so fucking big!" she screams her bouncing becoming erratic her walls are pulsing around my cock and her face is tense her brown eyes clamped shut as she reaches completion. She walls are clenching forcefully. Her mouth was parted and strangled moan falls from her lips.

Bella falls gracefully from her high gasping and whimpering from aftershocks of her orgasm. She shivers as I run my hands over her waist. I kiss her gently.

She looks up at me her eyes hooded in satisfaction. She gives me a slowly lazy satisfied kiss.

"You have no idea how much I needed that." She said softly climbing off of me and landing on her knees between my thighs. I groan as her hand claps the base of my member.

My hands are buried in her long hair as soon as her mouth engulfs my hardness. I'm already close to coming when she takes me in her mouth halfway before applying delicious suction.

"Fuck. Fuck ,fuck, fuck." I whisper in succession.

She hums around me and I swear I go cross-eyed. I grip her hair tightly as my hips involuntarily buck into her mouth. She moans before cupping my balls.

"Oh shit I'm going to cum, oh shit baby hear it comes." I warn her as wave after wave of euphoria hits me. She swallows like champ.

We lay around the living room for another hour cuddling and basking in our post orgasm high before we decide to dress and pick up our sons.

When well pull up outside of Alice and Edward's we see the boys outside running after their uncle, dressed in a pair of gym shorts and a t shirt. Alice adorned in a long maxi dress Jackson in her arms.

"DADDY!" the boys scream before pouncing onto me. I fall to the grass and allow them to overpower me.

I kiss their identical dimpled cheeks hugging them close to me.

Bella smirks at us and they smile at their mom.

"Momma gets absolutely no love." She sighs. They stand and run to her squealing. She scoops them up into her arms as they yap about their day.

"You guys Rose and Jasper invited us to Dinner do you want to ride with us?" Alice asks. Edward wraps his arms around his wife's waist as Bella answers.

"Yeah that sounds great."

Jasper

Her silken corn field locks are fisted in my hands. I'm repressing the urge to press her farther onto my hardness. Her eyes then meet mine, those innocent blues contradicting the insanely sinful act she was preforming. Her red lips are wrapped so beautifully around my cock.

I hiss as her suction increases, she is moaning softly causing the vibrations to wrack my senses.

"Shit babe." I whisper as my eyes close involuntarily enjoying the sensation of her hot mouth around me.

Rose head tilts forward as she sinks further down my hardness. I can feel the tip of me slipping down her throat. I shudder gasping as she swallows around the most sensitive part of me. Her nose is touching my lower stomach now.

She increases suction, breathing softly through her nose.

I'm groaning loudly now gasping as I feel my balls tighten in anticipation of blowing my hot load down her throat.

Sudden cold air hits my cock… and her hair slips from my grips. I find her standing in front of me. A pathetic whimper leaves my mouth. My cock is wet and bouncing off my stomach as she stands their looking on me.

She smirks before pulling off her blouse and her black dress pants.

"Look at you all red and flustered, did I stop you from Cumming?" she asks I nod softly as the ache in my balls continue to pulse.

"Lay down." She whispers.

I follow her instructions and my proud cock stands up waving at her. She turns her back to me, straddling me. I love the view of her shapely ass, her toned back and her waist. Her long hair dangling close to the middle of her back, she takes me into her warmth slowly. She is braced on her knees her hands against my knees she arches her back sinfully. Her hips begin a sensual swivel, I allow my back to sink into couch cushions as she makes love to me. My chest is heaving and my cock is throbbing inside of her.

I run my hands over her soft hips and up her back. She is sighing dropping her head back causing her hair to flutter farther down her back. I grab a handful flinging it over her shoulder so I can kiss her spine. She is moaning soft as my hands roam to cup her breasts and tweak her pink buds. I run my right hand up her neck, her back falls back against my chest her swivels becoming frantic and bucking.

"Jasper!" she squeals as I pull her soft body off my cock. She is panting her face flushed pink her hair a fluffy mess around her face. I grab her hand as we dash up to the bedroom. The door slams shut behind us and soon enough I'm sinking my luscious wife into our mattress. I slip into her once more and her long legs wrap around my torso. I'm careful of her rounded stomach as I begin to thrust into her deeply. She is sighing and moaning her blue eyes transfixed on mine. Her lips are red from use and wet from her teasing tongue. I capture her mouth as I feel her walls clenching against me in her orgasm. She releases my mouth and sobs my name as I am gripping my hips to hers. I follow suit with a quiet grunt and a soft kiss to her lips.

Rosalie pants as I remove myself from her. I clean up and stand next to her body, post coital bliss paints her features from her small smile and her glazed over eyes.

I lean down to drop a kiss on her cheek. She giggles breathlessly. "I can't believe Lilly slept through that." I smirk.

"We are getting better Jasper." She sighs turning to stand. I help her up and we get dressed for dinner.

Rosalie pulls on a pair of black jeans and a off the shoulder blue shirt, it flowed over her stomach in a way that was flattering. I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a black t shirt. Rosalie treks downstairs to put in the marinating chicken into the oven, and start the steaming the rice and cutting up a salad.

I stroll down the hallway to wake Lilly from her nap. I creep into the light purple room and creep to stoop next to my angel baby in her blue and purple twin bed. The white canopy conceals her cherubic face. I kneel next to the bed and begin peppering kisses on her face. She awakens with a giggle. "Daddy." She asks still a little groggy. "Yes sweetheart." I answer.

She chuckles as I grab her from her bed and into my arms. I dance her across her room and soon she is giggling and laughing.

"Are you up Lillian?" She nods her blond curls bouncy around her face.

I pull her out of her pajamas and into a comfy blue cotton dress, pushing her hair back with a white head band and adorning her feet in white socks.

"Let's go help momma in the kitchen okay." She nods and we head down the steps. Rosalie is cutting up sweet peppers for our salad while the rice sits on the stove and the chicken cooking in the oven.

"Need help baby?" I asked. She hums. "Um just watch the rice and can you take the cheese cake batter out of the fridge and into the gingerbread mold, I think I'm going to cut up the blueberries for it after all."

I nod.

"Lillian will you set the table with place mats and napkins?" I ask my little girl. She nods. "Set the whole table you aunts, uncles and cousins are coming so that is 10 places since baby Jackson can't sit at the table."

"Okay daddy." She returns. The next hour we work in contentment. Lilly after she finished her task head to watch some cartoons ad soon the rice was done and the chicken was being kept warm by the oven and the cheesecake was baked and cooling in the fridge.

The door is then opened by an Alice, she squeals a hello from the doorway and we all yell for them to come in. In bounces Alice dressed in a heather gray off the shoulder blouse and dark shorts. Behind her stand Edward dressed in dark jeans and a white v neck t shirt, Jackson tucked into his right arm and a baby bag in his left.

"Ha! Got stuck with the load Edward," Rosalie chuckles coming behind me and grasping my hand.

He rolls his eyes and drops the bag on to the kitchen countertop. "It looks like you, who, is stuck with the load Rosie." She glares at him and pats her stomach. "Don't worry about him, baby, we got ourselves an extra special load to care for." I told her kissing her temple. Soon we are bombarded by a pair of identical little boys.

"Uncle! Auntie!" they scream. I'm almost plowed down my Ethan when Emmett swoops in and captures both boys. He is grinning at the giggling boys. "Sorry they are a little high strung." Emmett pants.

Bella pops in after the ruckus dressed simply in a long white skirt and powder blue cotton crew neck shirt. Emmett is also dressed in white shorts and a blue shirt.

The boys are in matching brown overalls and green shirts. Lilly stalks up to hug her aunt and uncles.

"Emmett since when do you and Bella dress alike." Alice quipped.

Emmett looked at his wife then back at himself and shrugged.

"Well dinner is ready so we can get to eating." Rosalie states.

"Good, cause I'm starving!" Emmett exclaims as we move to the dining room.

Jackson is placed in a booster seat and is fed first a small bowl of apple sauce.

The rest of us sit around the table situating the kids for dinner. Ethan sits next to his father and EJ next to his mother. Lilly sits in-between her mother and I, once they are shared our some rice and chicken we adults manage to fix dinner for us.

Conversation around the table is light and cheerful. Emmett tells us about Bella and his first date. The situation embarrassing poor Bella as her face is flaming red. EJ taps his mothers and momentarily she is distracted by her messy faced son.

"As I was saying, Bella had just gotten out of my car and her face was an attractive cherry red. Poor girl had no idea that her girls were hanging out of her halter top. Her perfect perky little nipp…" Bella slapped a hand over her husband's mouth with a scowl.

"Emmett I swear…" she growled. He shrugged as she let her hand down. Alice and Edward were on the verge of tears with the force of their laughter and my Rosie could barely hold back a smirk.

"Babe, you got to admit it was funny!" Emmett exclaimed. Bella glared at him and wiped junior's mouth.

"It wasn't funny but the fact that your boner was peeking out the top of your pants was." She rebutted winking at her shocked husbands face.

The guffaws were uncontrollable around the table as Emmett leaned back in his chair astounded. "To think you got to ride it later eh?" He chuckled out.

"Oh what a privilege eh?" she rolled her eyes and pulled out more baby wipes. Rosalie winced beside me.

"You okay baby?" I ask swinging my arm over her chair. "Oh yeah but your son is acting a little cheeky." She sighed rubbing her lower stomach. At almost full term she was heavily pregnant and glowing.

I kissed her temple and helped Lilly clean up her hands.

"So then its guys turn to clean up, ladies head to the living room with the children and pick a movie." I said nodding to the other husbands as the ladies dispersed. Rosalie waddled out with Lilly by her side, followed by a struggling Bella two hefty boys claiming her attention. Alice left a lingering kiss on her husband's lips before picking up a dozing Jackson from his booster seat.

"Table duty goes to Romeo there." I chuckled looking at a dazed Edward. Edward sniffed and stood to his feet.

"That woman will be the death of me." He muttered and we chuckled heading together in the kitchen.

Emmett packed the dishwasher and soon enough the kitchen was done. I pulled out a couple cold beers and we hung around in the kitchen while the girls got the kids to bed.

"Edwardo you and the lady seem frisky tonight." Emmett laughed smacking his back. Edward lurched forward and glared at his hulking brother.

"You know now I always thought a woman that had a kid 6 months ago would be more tired… but Ali she's almost insatiable. Have that problem with Bella, Em?" he asked.

"Well six months after having the boys Bella was still healing according to her, it wasn't until almost their first birthday before she wanted more than my mouth again." Emmett sighed.

"You mean you Emmett Ethan McCarty didn't fuck his wife for almost a year!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to push. Those boys weren't small when they came from her you know, partially because of my genetics, plus I think she was having body image problems you know stretch marks and the extra weight she put on from the pregnancy." Emmett shrugged.

"Wow that must have sucked." Edward muttered. Emmett shrugged. "Not really I mean we still fooled around and when she was ready… Fuck… she was as tight as fucking ever…. so worth the wait." He groaned grabbing his crotch.

"Calm down Em, So Edward, Alice doesn't seem to be giving the same reaction six months after Jackson?" I asked.

"No, if she isn't working on her designs of taking care of Jackson all she wants is my cock." Edward smirked. "Well you don't seem to bummed about it." Emmett chuckled.

"I'm not bummed, I just didn't know if that was normal. I'm not a OBGYN I'm a Pediatrician. I deal with what comes after the birth the kids you know."

"Well from my experience. Rosalie couldn't wait to hop back in the sack but she was a little self-conscious of the baby weight but I could care less her hips got wider and I just couldn't keep my hands off of her." I said honestly.

"Alice gained less than 15 pounds with Jackson but I can see the way her hips flare more noticeably now, fuck I love Alice pregnant… fucking As to Cs I almost died in breast heaven." Edward groaned taking a long gulp from his beer.

I chuckled. "Don't, even Edward, Rosalie went from D to DD's both pregnancies and they are as perky as ever."

Emmett smirked. "Breasts are only perfect on my wife sir, they sit high on her chest and as round as when I first groped them, but what pregnancy does to a woman's ass is what I find most fascinating."

"Babe!" Rosalie's voice screeched in the middle of our man talk. I dropped my beer and entered the living room. There stood my wife standing over a small puddle.

"My water broke." She whimpered.

Bella scrambled from the stairs her overnight bag in hand. I grab it from her and the whole house is then set in motion. Edward and Emmett contact Rosalie and my parents along with Carlisle and Esme. The girls are staying with Lilly. Soon Rosie and I are in the car to the Hospital.

Bradley Ryan Whitlock is born minutes after our arrival to the hospital. The family comes and goes welcoming the new addition to our family, who came just a little early.

The family leaves. Bradley is being fed by his mother. I take my seat next to Rosalie her hair pulled into a sloppy ponytail a wide smile adorning her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Good afternoon readers. In the next few days I will be deleting my stories indefinitely and leaving fanfiction. I've realized that fanfiction writting has become a real distraction in pursuing my real writing dreams. With love Djolaheartsu


End file.
